The Letter
by StarrySky.K.C
Summary: A one shot for Sophie and Sian I just came up with...


**I'm sitting at **_**our**_** special spot. The place we go to if we get upset, the place we come to, to get away from our homes and the place where we just love to hang out. It's basically a patch of dirt at the edge of a quiet road leading to the stables. Hardly any cars pass when we're here so it's a nice place to just sit and chill out. I'm here alone because I think I ruined what I had with my best friend.**

_**Flashback**_

I poured my heart out in a letter to my best friend. I don't think I could handle saying it to her face. To be honest I really don't want to tell her, but I can't keep trying to hide the fact I love her or else I will go insane. Does that make sense? Ha, basically talking to myself, just proving I'm going slightly mad. I don't expect her to tell me she loves me back, I don't know what I expect her to do but I'm just hoping she can understand slightly?

I texted Sian an hour ago asking her to meet me in town at Starbucks. Luckily she said she would, so now I'm sitting alone at a small table in the corner waiting whilst sipping my hot chocolate. My letter is safely folded in my pocket so at least I have the choice of being brave or being a coward. I'm hoping I'm going to be brave for once in my life, if I don't do this today then I don't think I'll do it at all. I can't really explain why it has to be today, this morning I just felt like I _could_.

I saw her come through the door looking amazing as usual. Her long blond hair was up in a messy bun, she didn't have much make-up on and she wore a bright smile on her face as soon as she spotted me. Pointing at the counter, she went to buy herself a drink. As soon as she put her – what looked like coffee – down on the table, she sat down and glared at me. I looked at her confused, mentally asking her to explain her actions. "Can you please not read my mind in future Sophie Webster? It's weird." She looked at me with a smirk on her face as I raised my eyebrows at her. "I was craving a Starbucks coffee one minute and then the next thing I know is your texting me to tell me to meet you here." I laughed and she did the same. "So what's up?" She asked, picking up her coffee and taking a sip.

"Well hello to you too." I said and she grinned. "I need to tell you something but can we wait till we've had our drinks and talked for a bit?" I asked shakily, she frowned but nodded. "Good, so what do you wanna talk about?"

After about half an hour of continuous talking, mostly from Sians part, she suddenly remembered that I was meant to tell her something. My stomach was in knots, I was _extremely_ nervous. I let out a long shaky sigh and reached into my pocket. Taking out the letter Sian frowned, I put it on the table and pushed it towards her. "What's this?" She asked but I couldn't really force any words out of my mouth. Picking up the letter she started to read it. I took a very big interest in the shakiness of my hands whilst waiting her to finish, never daring to look at her reaction once. I felt physically sick, mentally kicking myself for trying to be brave. I know and so does everyone else that I'm a coward, why am I trying to be any different?

After about ten minutes I couldn't take the silence. I know for a fact she's read it more than once because the letter isn't that bloody long. I stood up about to leave but was stopped by a hand around my wrist swinging me around. She handed me the letter and walked out with no objection coming from me.

_**Flashback over**_

**So sitting here I have the letter in one hand and a lighter in another. On my way here I picked up some sticks so I could make a fire, and placed them in a pile in front of me. I lit one of the corners of the letter and threw it onto the sticks. It slowly started to burn and light some of the sticks. I took a few steps back and sat down, pulling my knees into my chest. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. This is one of the only places I would let my guard down. Its quiet and barely anyone walks by here. Cars would pass me, and probably not even notice me. This is what I need right now. Space… peace and quiet… time to think of what I'm going to do now. I can't stay here… not because I'm scared of Sian telling everyone about that stupid letter I gave her, but because Sian was the only thing **_**keeping**_** me here. I hate my house and most of my family and I need to get away from it, especially if Sians not gonna speak to me ever again.**

**I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Sian stood behind me. Angry isn't even the word to say how she looks. To be honest it looks like she wants to kill me. I sighed and turned around, wishing that she would just leave me here myself and not say a word. No chance of that happening though. "Why did you tell me that Sophie?" She shouted which made me jump out of my skin.**

**I stood up, dusted myself off and wiped my face with my sleeves then turned around to face her. "I don't know… I just had to." I whispered. Sian looked at me properly, studying my face. Her face softened as she noticed I had been crying. "I'm really sorry… can we just pretend it never happened? It's gone anyway." I looked down at the glowing heap on the ground. Sian came towards me, still looking quite angry so I started to back away slightly. **

**She chuckled lightly and said, "I'm not gonna hurt you come here." I walked towards her with a frown on my face. Surprisingly she pulled me into a hug and – although I tried not to – tears started to fall down my cheeks again. "I'm sorry Soph, for how I reacted… here and at Starbucks. I'm not gonna say I love you too or anything… but-" I pulled away wiping at my face again, interrupting her.**

"**I didn't expect you to say you loved me too, I just had to tell you. I don't expect anything at all." I explained. I caught her staring at my lips which confused me. "Continue please." She looked into my eyes and then looked away blushing slightly.**

"**I don't remember what I was gonna say." She admitted quietly. "Can I ask you a favour?" She looked into my eyes again and I melted. Nodding at her to go on, to my surprise she asked in barely a whisper: "Kiss me?" After a few seconds of shock I walked closer to her, keeping eye contact, watching to see if she was going to back out whilst she still could. When I got close enough I started to lean in and so did she. The kiss didn't last long, but it was amazing. If I wasn't already sure I was in love with her that just confirmed it for me. Sian pulled away first but stayed close, leaning her forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to see if I could find any signs of how Sian feels. Her eyes were still closed and she was still here so?**

"**Sian" I whispered, desperately wanting her to say something… anything. She opened her eyes and smiled. **

"**I hope you realise how much you've confused me… I came here to shout at you, but then you looked at me with your big sad eyes and… I don't know. Now I see you in this whole other light… like, I don't see you as my best friend right now, I see you as this amazing girl that I've known for years that's managed to steal my heart in 5 minutes… It's mad." She explained staring straight into my eyes. I smiled lovingly at her and leant in again to kiss her, to which she smiled.**

"**I know sort of how you feel; like I said in the letter… it's been a while I've had feelings for you. At first I couldn't understand it, but I was sure. I really do love you Sian." She smiled and hugged me tightly.**

"**I can tell." Sian whispered. "Like I said I'm not gonna say I love you too-" She started but I interrupted her again.**

"**And like I said I don't expect you too, but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked as she pulled out of the hug with one of the most and amazing smiles I've ever seen and nodded.**

"**Yeah I will." Sian replied. I let out an excited squeal and kissed her again. **

**I really, really do love this girl you know.**

******Ahhh I know its not very good... Reviews would be loved :) Love K xx******


End file.
